


NJ needs his veggies

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jessix are NJ's dads, M/M, but he loves spending time with jesse, i don't make the rules, it just does not go as planned, its just how it is, kix is so tired, so so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jesse just wants to have a good time. Things do not go as planned, Jesse is not terribly upset about it.





	NJ needs his veggies

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a wonderful piece of art by Izzy and this just kind of happened. Rebloggable version of art and fic can be found [here!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/165420764699/izzysuniversestuff-there-is-tired-and-then-there)

Jesse came up behind Kix and wrapped his arms around his him. He was barely able to get a “Come to bed Kixystix.” between mouthing at his neck. 

Kix hummed his approval. He had been up for three straight rotations, and Jesse’s proposal sounded like a perfect end to that. 

Kix followed him to their bunk, and straddled Jesse’s hips as he pulled him onto the bed. Jesse pulled off the top of both of their blacks before pulling Kix close again, kissing him deeply. 

“Wait, I think I’ve got some bacta over here.” Kix reached behind them. Jesse kept his arms around Kix’s waist as he rummaged around in the cupboard behind their bunk. After a few moments Kix stilled, and rather than getting back to business, he just stayed laying down.

“Kixystix?” Jesse asked leaning his head back to look at him, only to be confronted with Kix flat on his face, completely passed out. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. Kix mumbled something about making sure NJ gets his veggies, which just made Jesse laugh even more. 

Jesse gently maneuvered Kix so he was nestled comfortably against his side, glad he was at least getting some well deserved rest. Fun would have to wait until later.


End file.
